Dangers of Secrets
by Pixargirl
Summary: When someone knows a secret of Sally. Will she be able to protect her friends and Lightning?
1. Prologue

It was cold, dark night. A crab boat is carrying a car, out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The car was a lime green Buick Regal with brown eyes and tons of stickers.

"Well we're here, right where you paid me to bring you. Question is why?" Wondered the boat.

"Its none of your business." Replied the car annoyed.

The boat stops when he sees a large combat ship.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the combat ship.

"What does it look like, Genius? I'm a crab boat! I'm crabbin'!" replied the boat annoyed.

"Well turn around… and go back you came from," demanded the combat ship.

"Sheesh, why do I always have to go back because of you guy?" the boat asks himself as he turns around.

"Wait… who is the green car on you?" wondered the combat ship.

"Look, I just want to see some Europeans guys to tell them what I know." yelled the car.

The ship looks at him intimidatingly, pulls out a magnet, and puts the car on him. "Ok… but you better make this good," demanded the ship "Otherwise…

He points at the crab boat with his laser. Launched a missile. _BOOM! _As thousands of pieces that were once a crab boat, fall around them.

"You'll end up like that."

The car gulps as he realizes what he's getting into.

As the ship heads forward to their location, the car paces left and right nervously thinking on what to say.

"Ok Chick, just stay calm. But be tough." He tells himself. "But what if they smell fear?" He stops hyperventilating when he sees dimly lit oilrigs. They stop by one of oil platforms. Where Chick feels a slight vibration on the ship. He goes to the edge of the to see what caused it, only to realize they're not on the water anymore.

Chick and the ship are finally pulled to the level of the oil platform. The ship pulls down his door to have Chick get off. As Chick leaves the ship, he slowly drives on the oil platform, observing the hundreds of lemons working on it. Gremlins, Pacers, Trunkovs and Yugos all giving mean and suspicious glances at him. Chick stops driving, when he sees 4 lemons guarding a door.

"Name?" asked a Gremlin coldly.

"Uhh… Chick Hicks" answered Chick nervously. "Umm… I'm here to talk to Professor Zundapp and Sir Miles Axlerod."

"About?" asked a Pacer

"Information on Lightning McQueen and his tow truck friend, Mater" answered Chick impatiently. As soon as he said that, the Yugo went into the room they're guarding. A few minutes later, the Yugo came back out.

"The bosses will see you shortly," says the Yugo.

After 30 minutes of waiting, a Range Rover and a Zundapp Janus finally come out. The Zundapp looks at Chick bored.

"You better have a good reason for bothering us" he said annoyed.

"I do," replied Chick. "Ok, well… I know McQueen and his friends because I've been racing against him for five years now." He starts getting angry. "I've pushed and sideswiped cars in races. I paid delinquents to steal his equipment. I even opened my own racing academy so that his will close down," he ranted angrily.

"Well… you certainly have the potential as being a minion for us," said the Rover Range.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point. McQueen has a girlfriend. I need to win that Piston Cup. PLEASE KIDNAP HER," He sighs and gets out a picture of a light blue Porsche from his hubcap. He shows the picture to them.

"Why haven't you done this before?" asked the Rover Ranger.

"I have, several times, Axlerod," answered Chick. "She just always escaped, before McQueen would even attempt to lose the race on purpose."

"Did you have anyone to guard her?" asked Axlerod.

"Yes, four delinquent road hazard, four New Yorkers, and a few of my students from the academy," replied Chick. Axlerod stares at Chick in disbelief. "I regret saying that you had potential," said Axlerod annoyed.

"Look, as much you hate McQueen, kidnapping his girlfriend is kind of below our standards as criminals. Not to mention if anyone found out about her whereabouts it would lead us to a one-way ticket to…" as Axlerod explains.

"We'll do it!" the Zundapp agrees.

"What?" Axlerod asked in confusion. "Professor Z, what are you doing. I thought you said doing that was below our reputation?"

"It is. But this girl in the photo seems strangely familiar," explained Professor Z.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ok guys this is my first fanfiction, so review if you want. I wrote fanfiction for all those Sally and McQueen shippers, who were angry at Cars 2. It not look like one now, but as I go and make more chapters, you'll see. Oh, MissCarrera you're my inspiration for doing this, because you're an awesome writer for Sally and McQueen shippers and fanfiction readers. Also MightyANT if you're reading, KEEP WRITING THE BACK-UP PLAN, because I've waiting someone write that idea, and the wait is driving me nuts. <strong>


	2. A Normal Day in Radiator Springs

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright, sunny day in Radiator Springs. The town was bustling with tourism from famous racecar, Lightning McQueen, and newly announced secret agent, Sir Tow Mater. It had been a year since their adventure at the 2010 World Grand Prix, and all was going well with the town. The tourism had doubled since Mater had become a spy, and there had been more cars staying in the town as permanent residents.

Suddenly, a spy jet flew down in the middle of Ornament Valley. He opens his door to reveal a Jaguar and an Aston Martin. "Thank you, Siddley," says the Aston Martin to the jet. The two cars decide to go into Radiator Springs.

"Holley, Finn, what are you doing here?" asked a Porsche surprised.

"Hello Miss. Carrera, we just wanted stop by and visit Mater," the Aston Martin.

"Oh, well he and Lightning aren't even here yet. They went to one of his races yesterday," Sally explains. "But they'll be back in an hour. So you can just hang out in town for awhile if you want."

"Ok," both spies said in unison.

As the spies drove into town, Finn decided go "exploring the perimeter" of Carburator County. So he left the two girls to chat with each other.

"So how are you and Mater getting along?" Sally asked.

"Delightful." answered Holley. "What about you and McQueen?"

"Oh, fine. But there are always the paparazzi and the twins to occasionally interrupt us on our dates."

"Know what that's like. One time Mater and I were on a date and then my pager came up with a message from Finn saying that there was a mass prison break at Alcartraz."

After an hour of talking, the girls see a Mack truck pulls up at the entrance of Radiator Springs. The trailer opens up to reveal a red racecar and rusted tow truck happy to see the town, and their girlfriends. They drive of the ramp of the trailer to greet the cars in the town.

"So how was the race?" asked Sally to the racecar.

"Awesome. But as usual Chick did his old cheating technique," Lightning replied nonchalantly.

"How many races do you have left?" asked Holley

"Just one more, after that the season's over," answered Lightning.

"Well… at least you won't have to worry about anyone trying to kill you like last year," Sally pointed out.

"Mater, wanna go visit, Finn?" Holley asked.

"Why sure Miss Holley," Mater replies joyfully.

As they drive away from Lightning, Sally and the other Radiator Springs residents, she started to have a worried look on her face. When they finally get to Finn's location, he seems to be searching around at the dirt track. Finn stops what he's doing when he sees Mater and Holley. "Mater, we got to tell you something," Holley said with concern. "Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, and most of the lemons have escaped."

"There's good chance that they'll go after you, McQueen, or everyone in the town that helped you," said Finn. "We've just received word from HQ that there is high frequency that only spy cameras can produce, in Radiator Springs' area so it probably means that they're spying on the town."

"So what should I do?" asked Mater worried.

"Well… we don't need you come with us anywhere," Holley explained. "But will need you to stay here and keep a close eye on the town. Call us if there's anything or anyone suspicious."

"Why didn't you tell everyone else in town," asked Mater confused.

"Its confidential information," replied Finn. "We don't want to scare the civilians or get them involve. Otherwise the mission would be harder then it needs to be."

The two British spies take off on the spy jet after talking Mater and saying their goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lightning takes Sally out on a date to Wheel Well where they admire the landscapes from a safe distance on the cliff.<p>

"Isn't this nice. Just you, me, and surprisingly no Mater," Lightning said happily.

"Yeah. Though, I kind of miss him doing that kind of thing," Sally said. "But at least he has his own to go on dates."

"Speaking of Holley, what did you two talk about while Mater and I were coming home?"

"Oh… you know, just girl stuff," she said coolly.

"You two have become very good friends this past year," pointed out Lightning.

"Well, since you and Mater are off at races, I might as well have some small talk with her," replied Sally.

After a nice, peaceful date Lightning brings Sally back to her home.

"I had a great time," she said to her boyfriend.

"Me too," he replied. "So, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok guys I just want to give a shout-out to thank my first reviewers, MissCarrera, Samantha Spanner, and the other 4 reviewers that I can't name at the top of my head. Hopefully I will get more reviews after this chapter. Also the reason why I had the ship blow up Crabby was because I wanted Chick to feel threatened by these guys. To be honest I REALLY don't know how dates work, so thats why Lightning and Sally's date is like that. <strong>


	3. Language Barrier

**Author's Note: Just to warn you guys this is a _very _dialogue heavy and not just that there's a lot of different language so, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

The next day seemed pretty normal. Sarge and Fillmore wake everyone with arguing of their music choice. Lightning leaving his motel room to do some laps around the desert area of Willy's Butte. Mia and Tia, fawning and screaming over Lightning as he drives pass them. Flo telling the twins to be quiet as they take order. Luigi and Guido talking in Italian about Ferraris or something. Sherriff chasing the delinquent road hazards for speeding. And a Zapozhet named Otis who tries to get to the county line, but always ends breaking and having to be towed by Mater.

Like most normal days in Radiator Springs, many tourists would arrive to see Piston Cup racer, Lightning McQueen, or American spy Mater, and Sally would always find a place for them to stay. "Thank you. Hope you enjoy your stay," She would say to each tourist who stays at the Cozy Cone or Wheel Well motel.

Later that day, Sheriff has tries help some cars, but has a hard time comprehending them. "Signor, stiamo solo sercando di trovare un auto blu," says a yellow Italian Miura Lamborghini.

"Huh? Must be Italian," Sheriff says to himself, as he recognizes dialect as Italian. "Better go get Luigi."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translation: Sir, we are only trying to find a blue car.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Super. Sie haben bereits die Italiener hier. Also nicht reden, bis wir ganz nahe zu dem mädchen," yells a red, German Audi 100.<p>

"Che?" asked the Italian confused of what the German said.

"Allumez votre traducteur, vous idiot," says an annoyed blue French Renault Clio, as he bumps into the Lamborghini.

"Oh… Che e meglio," the Lamborghini says surprised after the Renault turns on his translator.

"Okay, hier kommen sie," says the Audi as he spots a yellow Fiat and the sheriff coming towards them.

"Wie ich schon sage, rede nicht bis wir sind in der nahe von dem Madchen," the Audi says to the Lamborghini.

* * *

><p><strong>German Translation: Great. They already have Italians here. So don't talk until we get close to the girl.<strong>

**Italian Translation: What?**

**French Translation: Turn on your translator you idiot.**

**Italian Transition: Oh… That's better.**

**German Translation: Okay, here they come.**

**German Translation: Like I said before, don't speak until we are near the girl.**

* * *

><p>When Sheriff and Luigi finally get to the foreign cars, Sheriff tells Luigi to talk to the Lamborgini.<p>

"Siamo spiacenti per l'attesa," says Luigi in Italian. "C'e qualcosa per voi?"

"Oui. Nous essayons de tenir compte de cet endroit vous appelez la 'Cosy Cône' et 'La Roue Bien'," says the Renault Clio.

Luigi looks confused at what the French car said, and looks at Sheriff questioningly. "I thought-a you said they were-a Italian."

"Well, one of them spoke with in a Italian accent," replied Sheriff.

"Then-a why is this this-a one speaking French?" asked Luigi exasperated, pointing to the Renault Clio.

"I don't know. Try talking to someone else," Sheriff answers, as gestures with his tire to talk to someone else in the group.

Luigi goes to see a red Leon Mk2 in the group to try and communicate with him. "Signor, potete parlare in italiano o in inglese?" asked Luigi.

"No, no hablo inglés o italiano. Sólo Español," said the Leon Mk2.

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi said: Sorry for the wait. Is there anything you need?<strong>

**French Translation: Yes. We are trying to look for this place you call the "Cozy Cone" and "Wheel Well".**

**Luigi said: Sir, can you speak Italian or English whatsoever?**

**Spanish Translation: No, I don't speak English or Italian. Only Spanish.**

* * *

><p>"Why are-a you cars even in this-a country? Why are-a you even together, if-a you don't speak-a the same-a language?" yelled Luigi to the group of foreigners. "Don't you even have a guide with you?"<p>

Meanwhile, Sally is in her office trying to file paperwork, when she hears a loud, rant going on outside. Which sounded like Luigi. She drives out of her office to see what the commotion is, near Sheriff's post by the welcome sigh. When Sally gets there she asks Sheriff and Luigi what's going on. They explain to her that they have no idea what the foreigners are saying, so she tries to help them out.

She goes up to the Audi, observes him, and starts to speak. " Gruß sir. Es tut mir sehr leid für das mißverständnis und warten. Möchte mir, euch zu helfen und ihre Freunde eine Unterkunft zu finden?"

"Ja. Wir würden sehr geschätzt," answered the Audi in a polite tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally said in German: Greetings sir. I am terribly sorry for the wait and the misunderstanding. Would like me to help you and your friends find a place to stay?<strong>

**German Translation: Yes. We would greatly appreciate.**

* * *

><p>The foreigners and Sally drive to the Cozy Cone to discuss why they're here.<p>

"So, why are you here?" Sally asks in English, forgetting for a moment that these cars didn't speak English.

A Honda Civic starts to speak in Japanese. "Wareware wa anata ga raitoningumakku~ īn no gārufurendodearu kiita," says the Japanese car.

Sally thinks for a moment to figure out which language the Honda is speaking in. Understands what he's saying and starts to respond. "Hai," she answers in Japanese. "Dōshite kiku no?"

The Renault come up to her and starts to speak. "Nous avons également entendu dire que les femmes de Radiator Springs ont généralement une partie, et McQueen nous a appelés pour aider à décorer. Nous sommes des designers célèbres de tous dans le monde entier et serait honoré de vous aider," answers the Renault in a smooth tone of voice in his French accent, unaware that Sally has an awkward expression on her face.

"Umm… that's okay, I think we can take care of it ourselves," replies Sally awkwardly in English.

"Beh, puoi almeno aiutarci a trovare un posto dove stare per il momento," the Lamborghini asks.

"Sì, signore," she answers, but stops when realizes his nationality. "Aspetta, perché non non risponde Luigi, quando stava cercando di aiutarti?"

"Io sono molto timida, replies the Lamborghini hesitantly. She looks at him suspiciously, and believes him.

* * *

><p><strong>Japanese Translation: We heard you are the girlfriend of Lightning McQueen.<strong>

**Sally said in Japanese: Yes. Why do you ask?**

**French Translation: We also heard that the women of Radiator Springs usually have a party, and McQueen called us to help decorate. We are famous designers from all of over the world and would be honored to help.**

**Italian Translation: Well, can you at least help us find a place to stay for the time being?**

**Sally said in Italian: Yes, sir. Wait, why didn't you answer Luigi when he was trying to help you?**

**Italian Translation: I am very shy.**

* * *

><p>The foreigners and Sally drive up to the Wheel Well Motel for her to give them rooms because the Cozy Cone is full. But before she can give them the keys Sally needs to know their names and occupation.<p>

"Okay, I just need to know your names so I can put you down for a room," Sally requests politely.

The Leon Mk2 comes up to Sally to answer her in Spanish. "Oh, mi nombre es Alano Carcia. Soy un diseñador de interiores."

"Um... gracias. Pero como he dicho antes, yo no estoy interesado en la ayuda," she says nicely, as she calls for another foreigner where the Lamborghini comes up to answer introducing himself.

"Io sono noto come Macchina Mariano, artista del corpo sia per la pittura e la decorazione del modello," explains the Italian Lamborghini.

"Non ancora interessate," Sally responds showing signs of annoyance. "Grazie, ma no grazie."

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Translation: Oh, my name is Alano Carcia. I am an interior designer.<strong>

**Sally said in Spanish: Um... thanks. But like I said before, I'm not interested in the help.**

**Italian Translation: I am known as Mariano Macchina, body artist for both paint and model decoration.**

**Sally said in Italian: Still not interested. Thank you. But no thank you.**

* * *

><p>The Audi approaches her to shortly explain who they are and what each of their profession is. Sally soon becomes tired of them asking to help with party and gives in. One of the foreigners, an old, Hungarian motorama showcar with fushia paint looks at Sally with familiarity, and asks what her name is. After she answers her, the Hungarian tries her best to speak English realizing who she is.<p>

"Sally, how is your father, darling?" the showcar asks with interest.

Sally realizes who this is, and sighs as she answers the infamously shallow socialite, Zsa Zsa Carbor. "No Zsa Zsa, my dad is still married."

"He's _still_ married to Lynda?" Zsa Zsa asked showing a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yes. So why don't you just go back to, what your 10th husband and quit trying to flirt and marry your way into a man's wallet," she thought to herself knowing Zsa Zsa's history of being somewhat of a gold-digger during her prime in the 50s, with her many husbands to accompany her egotistical beauty, along with her sisters'.

She remembers as a child, her father being approached by women, like Zsa Zsa, who were mainly in lust for his wealth and fame. They were mostly cars of beautiful build, model and design and as shallow as the media makes them out to be. Even though he was married, they would still be willing to offer themselves to him. But Sally and her brother would always witness him turning them down for his wife, their mom.

After having the foreigners settle into their rooms, Sally goes back to Radiator Springs to finish the paperwork in her office. While in her office she tries to figure out why the foreigners want to help out with the party so bad and why such "big name designers" would want to help make a small town party, into an extravaganza. But before she can try to figure out these questions, Mater comes up to tell Sally something.

"Hey Miss Sally, I need ta give ya this," said Mater as he gives her a small, black cylindrical object.

"Your black box?" she asked questioningly.

"Well… Finn and Holley felt that since I've been a spy fer a year, they want me to give my friends my black box after ev'ry mission. Though they never told me why. The tow truck explains to her unaware of what the British spies meant.

"Oh, and when you get to the explosions, you bes' turn down the volume," he says. She giggles to herself just as he drives off.

On rare occasions, a couple tourists from another country would visit the little town of Radiator Springs. However, several cars of different nationalities showing up are peculiar, even to the population. But they were still treated with kindness and hospitality, like everyone else that visited.

Leon Mk2: Spanish- Alano Carcia

Miura Lamborghini: Italian- Mariano Macchina

Audi 100: German- August Wagen

Renault Clio: French- Rene Voiture

Sedan 2105: Russian- Saveli Avtomobil'

Honda Civic EJ2: Japanese- Hikaru Kuruma

Great Wall Florida: Chinese- Guangli Qìchē

Motorama show car A.K.A.: Zsa Zsa Carbor- Hungarian

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry its been so long. I just want to say that this is a filler chapter and it has purpose. Everything at Pixar has a purpose. I'm not really good at filler chapters so review if want.<strong>

**Random Side-note: In this one video/interview of Andrew Stanton he actually said the word "fuck". Yes, the director of Finding Nemo and Wall-e actually said that word. Well... goodnight. **


	4. Surprise Party

_Chapter 3_

For the next few days Lightning McQueen has been practicing on dirt track for the last Piston Cup race of the season. While practicing his drifting technique, he would always remember how Doc would nitpick about the slighted flaw when doing those. Whether it was pushing down too hard when turning or too much dirt in the axles will slow him down. Even though Doc was critical, he was also kind, experienced and knew what he was talking about, but occasionally unaware of other cars' feelings. Times like these he wishes that Doc were around to those Piston Cups.

On Thursday morning while McQueen was racing at Willy's Butte. Mater came by in a hurry. He tells McQueen that his transportation, Mack, was at Flo's Café, getting filled up before taking them to the Los Angles International Speedway. After hearing the news they both drive to the café to get into the trailer and say goodbye to everyone. Leaving a day early, as they usually do, to get to race and tame the papparrazi.

Meanwhile, Sally is at the Wheel Well getting ready to decorate for the party for all the female residents and visitors with the help of the foreign designers.

"Okay the flowers go by the entrances and exit. And the chocolate buffet on the other side," Sally orders as she coordinates the design of the party.

"Kǎ lā OK jiēduàn shì shénme?" asked a Chinese Great Wall Florida, with tools to set up a stage.

"Xuányá biān de, dàn yào xiǎoxīn," she warns him as he starts to set the stage, while the others are moving the tables out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chinese Translation: What about the karaoke stage?<strong>

**Sally said in Chinese:****By the cliff, but be careful.**

* * *

><p>After four hours of decorating, Sally and the foreign designers are just about finished. Sally exhausted, leaves the Wheel Well to take a break in her office, while the designers are putting "finishing touches" there.<p>

While going to Radiator Springs, she passes by the cafe noticing Flo talking to Zsa Zsa Carbor. Apparently they knew each other, as Flo was not only a showgirl, but an actress at one point as well. Sally overhears a bit of their conversation and goes about her business.

When she arrives at her office she decides to listen to Mater's black box. A bit of an odd choice to be doing, considering for the four hours she's decorating and setting a party for the girls. But is more interested in listening to how Mater became a spy without the inclusion of exaggerations when he tells the story, than sleeping.

As she turns on the black box, it starts out where Mater first comes in contact with a spy, Holley Shiftwell. Listening to their conversation, she first hears Holley's voice as she asks Mater about a Volkswagen Ghia not having a radiator and him responding that it's air-cooled. Feeling that this is an odd question for a spy to ask, she assumes that it's a spy code when hearing a bit of relief in Holley. Sally then hears Mater rambling on about different cars and how they work. Like an autistic car, whenever a subject that interest Mater is brought up, such as car parts he really likes talking about it and has a hard time knowing when to stop.

For the next few hours, Sally listens to the black box and Mater's adventures during the World Grand Prix. Jolting at the boisterous sounds of explosions from gunfire and missiles, while Mater was at the airport. At that point, she noticed the time, which appeared to be 7pm. "It was time for the party," she thought in the sudden realization, unaware that she took the blackbox with her. Sally hurriedly gathers all the women in Radiator Springs as they all go up to Wheel Well.

When they finally get to the Wheel Well, everyone looks amazed by it all. A buffet of all kinds of chocolate provided by the foreigner, a salad bar on the counter of where the bartender usually passes out the drinks along with different kinds of European wine, a karaoke stage near the cliff, and Yucca flowers decorated around Wheel Well to give it the homely feel of the town. Marianno Macchina ready to do paint jobs and provide other decorations the women desire is by the entrance where they first came from. The women are excited by the activities to do for the party and start to spread out to do their own thing.

Some girls go to see Marianno for paint jobs. Others danced to the karaoke music. Two of the girls going up to sing karaoke were the twins, Mia and Tia. Flo, Sally and her assistant for the motels, a purple Audi R8 name Rebecca, go into the bar talking amongst themselves while listening to the twins, Mia and Tia, sing a duet.

**(A/N: To the tune of me, myself and I)**

Both: **"**_My, myself, en Ek_

_A nuk jam e një mendimi._

_Zidan, ni neu eta ni_

_Ne slažemo._

_Kanako, sa akong kaugalingon ug ako_

_Napokon mogu reći zbogom._

_Deze samenwerking voelde altijd zo verkeerd"_

Mia: _"Seal on kaks meie lavale_

_And I don't wanna sound mean_

_Mais je vais vous dire que je suis heureux sans moi_

_Ich habe mich zurück_

_Men koulye a, mwen se sou track m 'pwòp_

_Hama kara rahē haiṁ. Finito, maiṁ" āzāda hūm̐"_

Tia:_ "Héðan á út_

_Is féidir linn an dá ann go síochánta_

_Tanpa kabeh iki perjuangan lan crah internal."_

Mia: "_(naejeon)_"

Tia:_ "Tagad, ka mēs esam atsevišķi, mēs varam darīt_

_apa-apa_

_Tyāmuḷē daravājā āpaṇa dābā rāhū nakā_

_Ha en fin liv_"

Mia: _"(Tenha uma boa vida)"_

Mia: _"YA cherez s soboy_

_Jaz sem bolje brez nje_

Tia: _"(mwenyewe na mimi)"_

Mia: _"Nēnu tō dvārā unnānu_

_YA krashche bez neyi_

_ Me, fy hun, ac yr wyf yn_

_Musa ukuzwana" _

Tia: _"(Bez ní)"_

After the song, the twins come into the bar laughing and Sally, Flo and anyone else in the bar compliment them.

"Girls you sang it and sang it good," says Flo to her off duty waitresses.

"You guys were great," Sally says with sincerity. Ever since the race with young Miata twins, they had become good friends. Not as good as Holley and her (despite know the twins longer), but still friends none of the less. Though the difference of relationships would be that they often get jealous when she is with Lightning.

"Thanks," said Mia blushing happily along with her sister.

"We're going for a paint jobs. Anyone wanna come?" offers Tia.

Seeing no is replying the twins go off to the stylist. While out there they notice a pink corvette that looks very similar to Sally in design, but with a different model and blue eyes. She walks into the bar that Sally is in, with an excited look as if waiting for someone and bewildered as if she didn't live in Radiator Springs. Which is most likely true. She goes up to Flo who she seems have recognized before, and begins to ask her a question.

"Hey, um… do like know where Lightning McQueen is?" the Corvette awkwardly.

Flo thinks for a moment as who the Corvette is. Sally just looks unbothered thinking that she's just another fangirl.

"Candice, honey, what are you doing out here?" asked the showgirl in her usual motherly.

"Um, I just said that I was looking for Lightning," the Corvette known as Candice says with impatience. "I got a text this morning from him saying that there's a party in Radiator Springs, and I was hoping to meet him here."

"He's at a race in Los Angeles," Sally answers quickly. That answer surprises Candice, and tries not to show embarrassment.

"So you came all the way from Santa Carbara when the race was held only about 100 miles east from there," Flo asked quizzically.

The Russian Sedan bartender overhears this while serving their salad and wine and goes out back with a hesitant expression.

"Vy idiot. Pochemu vy tekst avtomobilʹ iz Santa Carbara, chtoby priekhatʹ syuda?" the Sedan yells to the French Renault Clio via cellphone.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mariano a été en charges des clients."

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Translation:<strong> **You Idiot. Why do you text a car from Santa Carbara, to come here?**

**French Translation:** **I didn't do that. Mariano was the one in charge of the guests.**

* * *

><p>After hearing this he calls Mariano while he was giving paint jobs to the twins. Mariano stops as he hears the ringing, as he signals his customers that will he back in a moment.<p>

"Ciao?" he answers calmly to the Sedan, unaware of what he's calling for.

"Kto i pochemu vy TEKST, MASHIMA?" the Sedan yells making the car on the other jump.

"Più specifici, per favore," Mariano requested.

"Rozovyĭ korvet,"answers the Sedan.

"Oh, questo è Candice Strong. Lei è uno dei miei migliori clienti. Dal momento che lei è sui contatti McQueen sul suo cellulare ho deciso di invitarla," Mariano says.

The Russian Sedan sighs, exasperated by the newly found information. "Khorosho, yesli net nikogo vyzyvatʹ podozreniĭ, vse poĭdet po planu."

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translation: Hello?<strong>

**Russian Translation:** **Who and why did you TEXT THAT CAR?**

**Italian Translation: More specific, please**

**Russian Translation: The pink corvette.**

**Italian Translation: Oh, that's Candice Strong. She is one of my best customers. Since she is on McQueen's contacts on his cell phone I decided to invite her.**

**Russian Translation:** **Okay, as long there isn't anyone else to cause suspicion, everything will go according to plan.**

* * *

><p>Just the conversation between Mariano and the Sedan is over; all the cars hear a strange noise in the sky. The object making the noise is a helicopter. All the cars back away from the helicopter as the door slides open, revealing a Brazilian Le Motor Prototype racecar. She has green hue at the front, which transitions the color half way through the sides as blue that covers the rest of her back half and spoiler. Near her tires reveals her racing number 8, while the rims of her tire match the blue on her bumper, but with a slight darker shade. The patterns on her are leafy and plant-like, while there are dot on her to emphasize a glitter in certain forms of lighting.<p>

"Obrigado Fernando. Eu ligo para você quando eu estou pronto," the car says politely to the helicopter as he flies away.

* * *

><p><strong>Carla Veloso said:<strong> **Thank you Fernando.** **I will call you when I'm ready.**

* * *

><p>Sally and the other patrons at the bar drive out to see what is going on. As they the car, Sally goes up to her with a questioning look. "Carla Veloso?" she asks. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Oh… I got a message from McQueen… saying that a party in this town," the car known as Carla Veloso explains as she pauses each time to think of the English language.

Sally suspiciously looks at Carla and Candice knowing that Radiator Springs is extremely far from Brazil and Santa Carbara. The purpose as to why McQueen would invite them, when he himself knows that they live very faraway. She thinks the foreigners might have something to do with their arrival. Before Sally could think any further as to why or how they could've done it, Candice interrupts Sally's train of thought.

"So did McQueen text you?" asked Candice nonchalantly as she looks upon the Porsche. "Or are you just visiting."

"Well… I live here," Sally replies awkwardly, as Candice looks surprise by this a if she had a disease. "And he's my boyfriend."

Candice saddened, tries to make sure she isn't misinterpreting her. "So Lightning McQueen is 'your' boyfriend?" She asked trying not to sound upset. Sally nods, aware that the corvette is disappointed.

She tries to change the subject by asking Candice of about her life in Santa Carbara. Candice talks and talks about how she is the "best racecar" in Santa Carbara, how the paparazzi and her fans go gaga for her, and that her daddy has an unlimited supply of credit cards to help her shop at the hottest stores; typical rich Californian. Sally half-listening to Candice, tries looking at the Mariano without trying look rude by ignoring Candice, as the twins are now at the front of a long line waiting impatiently for him to a give a paint job. He is positioned at the spot where Carla's helicopter landed. From what Sally could tell he looks somewhat nervous as he starts answering his cellphone. The music from the karaoke was too loud for her to hear and with Candice in her way she couldn't even read his lips.

"So che Carla Veloso è qui. Sì, ho fatto il testo da lei contatti McQueen. Non sapevo che lei è dal Brasile. Le ho mandato un sms perché ho pensato che fosse parte della città. Mi dispiace," the Lamborghini whisper-yells to the Russian on the line.

"YA zvonyu Ivan. Budʹte gotovy kdymu," the Russian calmly states to the worried Lamborghini, fully aware that his mistakes might have caused a form of suspicion with Sally and possibly other females at the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian Translation:<strong> **I know Carla Veloso is here. Yes, I did text her from McQueen's contacts. I didn't know she's from Brazil. I texted her because I thought she was part of the town. Sorry.**

**Russian Translation:** **I'm calling Ivan. Be ready for the smoke.**

* * *

><p>Mariano goes back to his post painting and stylizing the cars. Sally manages to finally get away from Candice after the twins come back from their paint job. Although Candice is much richer than the twins and a little bit older, they easily manage to find common for being sport cars, their hometown near a California beach, and their valley girlish adoration for Lightning McQueen. As Sally goes into the bar she sees Carla Veloso outside dancing to music like it was Car-nival. She spots Flo and feels the need to bring up her suspicions, but doesn't know how to state it without seeming as paranoid as Sarge. Luckily Flo decides to ask who Carla Veloso is, due to her lack of knowledge about racing. She tells Flo that Carla is a Brazilian racecar who competed in the World Grand Prix.<p>

"Well… why would McQueen text her to come all the way from Brazil?" the show car asks.

"That's what I want to know," Sally replies to Flo, glad that she and her are on the same level of suspicion, tries to explain to Flo of a her speculation. "I don't think Stickers sent those text." Flo looks at her strangely. Sally moves closer so that only she can hear. "I don't know why, but I think… they might've sent those messages to Candice and Carla." Sally explains, knowing that Flo knew she was referring to the foreigners. Flo looks at her skeptically, and is about to say something, until they and three other patrons hear a loud booming noise outside. They see only smoke but hear some of the girls screaming. All five rush out of the bar to into smoke to help the girls out.

Three cars, an AMC Gremlin, an AMC Pacer, and a blue tow truck, are wearing night vision goggle, seeing through the smoke looking for Sally via license plate. With the help of the tow truck, Ivan, they are able to grab the frantic girls. With each grab at the bumper they give an uncomfortable shriek, while the Pacer and Gremlin look at the license plate. They grab an Azure Acura as she hyperventilates. "Go to the party I said, it'll be fun I said, it's a small town what could go FREAKING WRONG!" She yells to herself. They let her go after seeing her license plate reading "PIX-R GRL 95". Ivan grabs another car, a yellow Lotus Elise, as routine they look at her license plate, which shows the letters "Chloe UK". The next one he caught was Rebecca who was trying to help the other girls, her license plate read "MC becca 11". The Gremlin and Pacer smash together the twins, Mia and Tia; they read their license plate, which has their respective names.

"What is with these girls having their names on their license plates?" asked the Gremlin.

"I don't know. Let's just find the one and get out of here," answers the Pacer.

They continue their search as grab girls driving past them trying to find their way out of the smoke. So far they've found license plates "CTC88", "MOV-E JUNK99", "MI-T ANT", and "WICKED GRL99". The men FINALLY grab Sally as she tries to help the girls; they check her license plate, "301PCE" and all three of the men nod as they decide to take off. They drive out of the smoke with her being dragged by the bumper, as she struggles to get the hook of the tow truck off of her. She feels the hook go a little bit to her undercarriage as she makes uncomfortable noises, assuming that the tow truck is enjoying this job a little too much.

"Will you knock it off?" Sally and the Gremlin yell at Ivan in unison. For the Gremlin he felt that Ivan's lustiness would slow them down despite his own attraction to the Porsche. His partner, the Pacer, pulls out a cloth from his hubcap and goes to the back where Sally is, puts the cloth on her mouth knocking her out. They drive to the forested areas of Tailfin Pass until they find a nearby desert route. They wait at the desert for a truck to carry Sally. Luckily there are no tourists or other cars in the area to stop them. Until an orange tow truck that is bigger than Ivan with crooked teeth was coming toward them. The Gremlin and Pacer ready themselves to activate their guns. The tow truck asks them a question.

"Have you seen a tow truck name Mater?" he asked the lemons in his deep hick-like voice not noticing that they have an unconscious Sally with them.

"Rusty, bucked teeth, missing hood, stupid looking smile on his face." The tell Gremlin tells knowing who he is referring to.

"That's the one."

"Went to a race."

The tow truck knowing that answer starts drive away to a nearby rally race stadium. "If you see him tell him I'm lookin' for him."

They are still waiting for a truck to show up, as they look somewhat confused as to what just happened.

"That was weird." The Pacer stated.

A few minutes later the truck arrives as they put Sally in the trailer as they drive outside with the truck. As they get on the highway they head into a hideout in California, unbeknown to McQueen as they head to the same city.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys. Long time no see. Anyways I you know the license plate things, well I just want give like a thanks to you reviews and all with that. Hopefully you be satisfied with that. Oh, and Rebecca/MissCarrera I kind made you Sally's assistant because you are probably the Sally/McQueen Shipper ever. Oh and one more thing if I don't finish the next chapter by July 25, I just to that it will be the 24th anniversary of what happened to Judith Barsi. It's not a happy story. Well... Goodnight. **

**Updated: March 25, 2014- Okay due to copyright and the potentiality that this story and my account MIGHT get taken I change the Me, Myself and I song.**


	5. The Race

**Hey guys I'm back. This was originally this chapter was going to be a longer but I decided to split it into two parts.**_  
><em>

**MonkeyLover: In the words of Phineas, yes, yes I do.**

**Mere: I was actually wanted to add you on the license plate thing, but I didn't think you would read it. But hopefully I made it up, during the flash back.**

**Emmydisney: I certainly didn't expect you too review but I'm very grateful, thank you. To answer your I just want I like your Merida circus animals story, it's very cute and quite imaginative with characters from different animation studios having a world. That what I've thought and someday I hope make Roger Rabbit-esque type of movie, not of your story but with the different worlds thing. I also think that Stefano and Merida couple is cute, but it's not my personal favorites. I haven't seen Madagascar 3 but does Stefano act like what he is in your story. Like the couple i thought Selenalioness drawing was cute and drawn very good. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

It's Friday June 10, the final race of the Piston Cup 2011 racing series. Lightning McQueen, Mater, his pit crew, and his driver, Mack, have been in Los Angeles for over a day, answering questions for the press, signing autographs for fans, and even practice in the stadium when no one was around. The pit crew consisted of Mater as crew chief, Luigi taking charge as second-in-command and checking the stock and quality of tires, and Guido and a few other forklifts who were willing to work with Lightning because of his change in Radiator Springs as the pitties. Sarge and Fillmore stayed in Radiator Springs because they couldn't decide what type of fuel McQueen would use. Today is the day that McQueen wins his fifth Piston Cup. Many of the racecars had already shown up. McQueen has already discussed his racing strategy with the crew and told Mater to warn him in case Chick decides to cause crashes or pull any tricks.

Lightning goes to the first place starting point of the race. Chick Hicks is at the second place position of the race. With his lime green paint job, numerous amounts of sponsor stickers, and black mustache it's almost impossible for someone not to notice him. Knowing his history on the racetrack is a different story. Most racers know his habit of crashing cars during the races and most of the time he is still allow to race. The main thing that causes most of Chick's fans to turn against him was when he intentionally crashed 12-time Piston Cup champion and now retired racing veteran Strip "The King" Weathers.

Chick comes to the second place position that is next to Lightning with a proud and overconfident smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Lightning.

"Oh nothing, just winning today," answered Chick nonchalantly as if knowing what will happen.

"Oh good, so you're not going to waste time causing crashes."

"Maybe… Though I guess I have to thank your girlfriend for that."

Lightning is surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked strange.

"Well she is 'helping' a few lonely… _lemons._" Lightning looks at him nervously, hoping he's not referring to whom he thinks he is.

"You probably know them," Chick smiles knowing what's going through Lightning's thoughts as shown through his eyes. "I wouldn't worry about her though, I heard women _love_ the British."

"_Please _tell me you didn't." Chick nods.

Lightning in fit of disbelief whisper-yells at Chick so nobody else. "You cannot have been this **stupid**!"

"What does stupidity have to do with this?" Chick asks looking innocently confused. "Other than the tow truck that is."

"Di- do you know what they even did?" Lightning asked unsure if Chick is oblivious to the events and motives that happened a year ago or he's using it to his advantage.

"Yeah, I know that their death ray could've killed you, your best friend had a bomb on him, and that spies kidnapped him."

"They didn't-" Lightning stops, thinking about that last part he mention. "Okay, yeah, they did. But that's not the point these guys are _**wanted criminals**__. _They tried to kill me and Mater because we were interfering with their plan."

"Yeah, and if everything went right for them, the racing season could've been so much easier for me." Chick mumbles to himself audible for Lightning to hear. Trying to keep in his frustration in, and his fast talking confidence out to feel like he's in control of Lightning as he tells him one more thing before the race starts as if a reminder to him.

"Don't worry they'll let her go… After I win the race." Lightning fully aware of what he wants him to do. He nods as if being asked. No, demanded to lose race for the safety of Sally.

The race starts out steady with him willingly going at slightly slower speed than normal. He tries to make sure that his speed isn't arousing any suspicion from the commentators. His pit crew watches the race questioning why he's missing perfect opportunities to pass Chick and why he's almost a lap down. After 20 laps, Mater using the headset, contacts Lightning after seeing a somewhat worried, unfocused, expression formed in his eyes from a close-up of Lightning via TV camera.

"What's up buddy?" Mater asked.

"Mater? Mater umm… Sally got kidnapped." Lightning said uneasy as Mater is appalled. Not by the news itself but the fact that Lightning worried about it.

Mater almost starts laughing but tries to controls himself. "Uhh… don't she always escape when it comes ta Chick." He answers without Lightning even have to tell it was Chick's idea.

"Yes. But he got help from the lemons."

"The ones from the Allinol scam?"

"Yep."

"Ohh… that's bad."

Mater tells Lightning that he's going to call Sarge to see if he or anyone else in the town knows what happened to Sally. Mater unintentionally puts it on speakerphone so Luigi, Guido, and the pitties hear it as well. Not thinking the pit crew would mind he keep it like that as gets answer from Sarge.

"Hello?" answered the gruff ex-Military Sargent known to town as Sarge.

"Uhh… do ya know happened ta Miss Sally?" Mater asked unsure if he would know. Luckily he does and begins to tell his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: June 9. 9:44 PM. Yesterday Night<strong>

Sarge and his friend Fillmore are at their respective neighboring houses as they are giving their near-end-of-the-day argument.

"I can't believe you scared it away, man!" said a light green hippie van in not-so-yelling but definitely upset voice.

"I didn't scare it away Fillmore, because there was no GIANT MUSHROOM!" yells Sarge.

"Well maybe it was friendly." The Jeep sighs, exasperated.

"This is why I don't trust using your fuel."

"It may go through a little misfiring every once in a while, but it helps expels all the toxins." Fillmore explains as Sarge just rolls his eyes. "And besides it did save McQueen's life."

"Yeah… because I switch the Allinol with it. _You_ on the other hand contributed absolutely nothing other than causing him more problems." Sarge pointed out. "By telling McQueen to use Allinol you endangered his life."

"Yeah, but if I didn't, Axlerod's plan would've worked and I brought my biofuel with me, so, HA." Fillmore said trying countering Sarge's statement.

"No, you didn't even do that. I never trusted Axlerod from the start. That's why I'd rather have McQueen use your freak juice than the one by the _'supposed' _ex-oil tycoon." Sarge said. "Not to mention you have terrible judgment when it came to Axlerod."

"So did the Queen of England!"

"FILLMORE!"

Sarge was about to yell more at the hippie, until he notices a cloud of grey covering the Wheel Well Motel.

"That's not smoke of calmness. That's smoke of anxiety and stress!" says Fillmore in bewilderment.

"And that's redundancy. Now come on." Sarge orders as Fillmore reluctantly goes with him.

They realized that most of the women in town are up there. Sarge and Fillmore rush to the cliff side motel to help them and make sure they don't get hurt. The faint feminine screams become louder as they reach closer the party. They finally reach the entrance to Wheel Well, but pull down their brakes, as the smoke is too thick for them to go through. Luckily Sarge has night vision goggles go in there.

He tries to look for the source of what caused the smoke while also avoiding the frightened women. He sees a cube shape object inside the bar. Sarge drives inside the bar to get a better look. He sees a straight thing on top of cube; although his night vision goggles only allow him to see shape he guesses that it is antenna for the machine it's attach to. Sarge tries to feel around the machine to see if he can turn it off and finds a button on one of the sides. He presses it and the smoke start to thin. The girls start to calm down when they are able to see each other.

He and Fillmore drive to the center as they try to get the girls together, to make sure they're okay.

Flo drives forward to where Sarge and Fillmore are, and starts a role call to make sure everyone that came here is present.

"Alright Candice, Carla, you okay?" She calls to the sporadically invited guest.

"Oooo… when I get home my daddy is like sooo going to mess them up." Yells Candice in a bratty voice.

"We're here." Answers Carla who seems a bit annoyed at Candice at the moment.

"Mia, Tia," Flo calling her best waitresses.

"Here" The twins answered in unison.

"McKenzie, Lindsey," She says to the azure and green Acuras to which they answer "here", as Flo continues with the other girls.

"Minny?"

"Here"

"Chloe?"

"Here"

"Kitty?"

"Here"

"Meredith?"

"Here"

"Judith?"

"Here"

"Tara?"

"Here"

"Emily?"

"Here

"Melinda?"

"Here"

After addressing all 35 names, (not including her) Flo gets down to Rebecca when she realized that Sally isn't present. Flo tries to call Sherriff from the phone in the bar, but the phone lines don't work.

Instead Sarge rushes into town going to Sheriff's usual post, under the "Welcome to Radiator Springs" sign. Sarge tells him what happened, with Sheriff shocked. Sheriff decides to go up to Wheel Well to see if there is any evidence. He finds the machine Sarge was talking about, but doesn't want to touch it. Unsure of what it might do, while the girls there are looking for Sally. One of the witnesses, an azure Acura timidly goes up to Sheriff.

"Umm… I don't know any of these cars." The Acura gestures to everyone there. "But I do know that there were male voices when there was smoke."

"Is that all?" She nods.

Sherriff goes over to the yellow Lotus Elise, Rebecca and a spring green Mustang Convertible.

"So, what do you know?" the Sherriff asks.

"Well, like that one girl said, they were definitely men." Says the Lotus, but has a sudden realization. "Hey where are those European guys?" The girls start murmuring wondering the same thing at the moment while Sheriff is still talking to the girls.

"Don't you think it's kind of assuming that there would be an attack during an all-girls party." The Mustang Convertible asked amongst the two girls with her.

"Actually that's a good point. And since it was done by guys and they kidnapped Sally then that means…" Rebecca analyzes, but shows fear with a realization of what could happen. Without even saying anything the girls, with the same expression as her knew what she is talking about as she finishes by saying, "We _really_ got find her."

Sheriff huddles with Flo and Sarge to tell them what he knows. They come to the conclusion that it must have something to do with Chick as he usually has a reason to have Sally kidnap in order to win against Lightning. At the same time they don't think Chick could have been _this_ elaborate when capturing Sally. Based on what Sally has said he always ambushed her when she was somewhere alone or at night. They think about this for a while until Sarge come up with a conclusion that maybe the lemons from the WGP incident are aiding Chick.

"You sure about that? I mean… those guys are _way _out his league." Flo asked.

"I know, but Chick can get desperate, so by asking cars that are below his standards for help it kind of adds to that." Sarge explains his theory to them.

They all nod in agreement and Sheriff suggest that they back to Radiator Springs to contact Lightning about the whole situation, while he stays up to find more clues and help the girls find Sally. Flo, Sarge and Fillmore drive down to their home to call but as they try to call they find out that all the telephone signals are messed up.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"So what took so long?" Mater asked after Sarge had told what had happened last night.<p>

"Me, Ramone, and Red had to fix the signals. By the time the race started we got the signal back." Sarge explains to Mater. "Do you think you can call Finn and Holley?"

Mater realizes this, hangs up on Sarge, and excitedly begins to call Finn and Holley. "Hello." Says a female voice with a British accent as she begins to ask, "Mater is you?"

"Yeah, uh, remember a few days ago when ya told me about the lemons…" he tries to tell her, but is interrupted when she asks, "What happened?"

He tells Holley about the lemons kidnapping Sally and she says that Finn and her will meet Mater outside the racing stadium in 45 minutes. Mater leaves the headset with Luigi as he waits outside the stadium for Finn and Holley.

* * *

><p>In a secluded part of California, a baby blue Porsche has been awake for a couple of hours and realized who is kidnapping her while in the trailer. She remembered the blue tow truck that Mater fought when he was protecting Lightning at the WGP race in Britain. Sally knew that none of the other cars that were trying to kill Lightning had seen her, except for Miles Axlerod; and this was Lightning's last race, so Chick must've gotten their help. Speaking of which, that is whom she comes face to face when the trailer opens. He greets Sally as if she were a guest, as he forcefully holds on to her tire escorting her inside the empty building while a Gremlin and Pacer followed from behind.<p>

For some reason Axlerod starts a conversation with Sally. "So… who did?" the Rover Range asked her.

"What?" Sally asks unsure of what he's talking about.

"Who was the idiot that thought that bringing that _**stupid, socially ingrained hick**_ was a good idea?" He clarifies for her with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice, though not her, just the thought of Mater ruining his plans.

"What makes you think that Lightning didn't think of it?" Sally says trying to defend herself knowing that she told McQueen to bring Mater along. "And besides he did figure out your plan."

Miles ignores her comment, mentally telling himself that Mater wasn't the one who figured it out. They stayed silence for a few moments, until a pale green Zundapp Janus appears from the shadows with a knife attach to his hubcap. Axlerod backs away knowing that the professor wants to get a good look at her, though questions to himself of the Zundapp's knife. Sally and is once again face to face with one of many cars that attempted to kill her boyfriend. His cold grey eyes staring at hers calculating and trying to see through her, finding her weak points, while still keeping a bored and uninterested look. "She's the one." He says aloud to someone as if answering a question. Zundapp turns to face her again. "You're an idiot," Zundapp tells her callously, while Sally and even Axlerod look shock at his statement. After stating that he drives forward to her side with his knife and cuts a piece of metal. She winces in pain as it peeled a bit of her natural light blue paint. Although the piece of metal cut from her wasn't big, it was still pretty noticeable. The Gremlin and Pacer close between Sally as the Zundapp drive away with the piece as they take her to another room.

As the professor drives by Axlerod he looks somewhat shocked at what has just happened. "What was that all about?" he asked as Professor Z puts the piece of metal into a jar. "I mean that is no way to treat a lady," he continues.

Professor Z rolls his eyes and turns around giving a deadpan look to Axlerod as he says, "Really?"

"Oh yeah she is," Axlerod lets out slyly.

The professor sighs and explains to Miles of what he's talking about. "I meant that she's one who suggested bringing tow truck."

Axlerod stares at him dumbfounded and knowing Professor Z is hardly ever wrong. "How do you know?"

"Quite obvious really." Knowing that Zundapp has a way analyzing cars Axlerod just nods his hood in understanding.

"Have the planes arrive?" Axlerod nods his again. "Good."

* * *

><p>"MATER! MATER!" The two British spies yell out for their American friend outside the racing stadium in a parking lot of the racers' trailer. "Where is that bloke, he's suppose to meet us outside?" Asks Finn as Holley takes out her holographic monitor.<p>

"Well, according to the his tracker he's actually coming back here." Holley tells Finn as she watches a dot that is Mater moving toward the parking lot on her green holographic map of Los Angeles. While looking at the map they notice a tall dark shadow of a vehicle hovering over them. Holley turns off the holographic map as Finn gives her a look to ready their weapons when they turn around. They both jump 180 activating their weapon as they and the car face each other and both sides scream. Turns out that it was Mater… who is wearing monster truck tires.

"Hey," said Mater excitedly after the unintentional freak out to his spy friends as they give him a confused look.

"Why are you wearing monster truck tires?" Holley asked really wanting to know of his surprising look. Mater explains that while waiting for them he was looking around the city and due to his unpredictable nature decided to get monster truck tires.

"So what do ya think?"

Holley chuckles at her boyfriend and playfully tells him, "Well… you just earn some man points in my book." She clears her throat and gets back to what they were called here to do. Finn looks at Mater's newly brought tires skeptically, though they don't have enough time to get rid of them, he know they can be of some use.

"Keep your metal up and your rubber down?" Mater says confidently as they set off.

"_What?_" Holley and Finn being very confused at his statement, but shrug it off move along.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the racetrack Lightning is doing rather well. Although it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone really, being one of the best American racecars in the racing industries, not to mention a four-time Piston Cup to boot. What made it surprising was how he started off; being in 18th place during the fifty-lap mark and Chick hadn't caused any wrecks or violent moves… Yet. However at that point Mater had told him that he and Finn and Holley are going to rescue Sally. Lightning picks up his momentum as Luigi takes over as crew chief, passing by all his opponents as he catches up to Chick. As he gets nearer and nearer to Chick he overhears his constant gloating to himself being so smug that the other racers behind groan every time he speaks. Lightning decides wait for the right moment to pass Chick. Lightning finally passes Chick when he is at his most egotistical. Flashing his reflective "C" at two girls with similar green paint jobs assuming they were fans, but instead felt blinded and disgusted at him.<p>

The next moment Chick sees a familiar red racecar in in the lead and even hears a few "hoorays" from the other racers. Struck with realization he tries assertively to catch up to Lightning. As he reaches about twenty feet away from Lightning, he takes in his anger and attempts to look and act sure of himself as he approaches Lightning. "So you're actually trying to win this race. Well I'm sure you'll dedicate this race to her because I wouldn't expect any victory kisses." Lightning tries to ignore him as he races forward with Chick behind him.

"You know McQueen this is kind of weird for you and sounds more like something I would do. You know forget about a girl and win a race." Lightning still keeping a poker face, when his eyes drop as he draws in his of the last thing Chick said._ Am I really being this selfish? No, Mater is going to get her. _He feels as though he's disregarding Sally's life by trying to win this race. He snaps back to the race when almost bumping into a fellow racer. _I am __**not **__like him._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... sorry about all the different points of view one minute were with McQueen the next minute Radiator Springs, then Mater, then Sally and the lemons, and you get the idea. Leave some reviews if you thanks. <strong>


	6. The Rescue

_Chapter 5_

Grem and Acer are on both sides of Sally taking her to a room, until the race is over. Or at least that's what they've been told. They get to a door where Grem types in a number code making the door "swoosh" upwards. Weird as to why an abandon building would have that type security on a door. Must've been enhanced by Professor Z. The room itself is rather dusty, and as the two lemons throw her in the room dust particles fly all around her and resulting in both sides coughing, Grem coughing the hardest.

Grem tells Acer to lock the door, as he drives away Acer drives up to Sally with a creeped-out look on her face as she backs up to the wall. Giving her a very perverse look scrolling his eyes up and down at her. "Don't try anything funny Sweetheart. There's a camera over there." Acer said pointing with his tire at the top left corner of the room. "It'll be watching your every movement," he smirks to himself at the last part. Acer reverses after seeing Sally's eyes move toward the open door, exits and locks it.

Sally starts pacing back and forth thinking how she's going to get out of here. She knew that if she stayed here McQueen lose the race unfairly. She remembered how thick the dust is, and that even with all her driving, there were still layers and layers of it all around. It could probably be a good form of camouflage, but the Pacer said the camera would be watching her. She needed to figure out a distraction somehow. While driving around she hears a click. Sally looks around her finding nothing, but feels something on her undercarriage. Feeling with her back right tire, as to avoid the camera's detection, she realizes that she still has Mater's blackbox.

"_This could work_," thought Sally as rewinds to exactly where she wants it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another room, an orange Chevrolet Vega is watching the security cameras of both the room where Sally's in and the entrances. He watches lazily of just Sally driving around. That is until she starts reversing and smashing herself towards the wall. Confused he focuses on her and after crashing into the wall for a few more times she stops. Thinking that she's given up… (Or at least thinking she is suffering from a major hoodache and wanting to take a break from bashing the common sense out of her), the Chevrolet decides to go back to looking at the other cameras.<p>

**BOOM**! Giving a jump, the Chevrolet hastily directs his attention to the camera the audio transferred to. The sound is coming from Sally's quarters, and he realized it wasn't just any cacophonous sound. It was an explosion sound and Sally was no longer in her prison. Rewinding the footage he finds out that she had driven in donuts to have the dust in a sandstorm-like form, floating around so that she wouldn't be seen. Freaking out that she might've escaped, the Chevrolet runs out of the room to tell the other lemons. Unbeknown to he and the other lemons, a camera has spotted three familiar adversaries.

The Chevrolet Vega races to the fifth floor of the very old building, not noticing any of instability of the floors. He finds Grem and Acer and tells them what happened.

"WHAT?" The two yelled in unison, along with another angered voice that scared the Gremlin, Pacer and Chevrolet Vega. They just continue with their conversation, hoping they didn't hear who they think they heard. "How can she even do that? She doesn't even have weapons!" said Grem.

With this statement Grem and Acer looked at each other realizing they probably made a huge mistake.

"She escaped?" says the Professor with an irritated and hateful look on his face. "_FIND THAT TRAMP_!"

Grem and the orange Chevrolet rush toward the room Sally's in. Unbeknown to them, Sally has not escape and is in the corner where the camera is. She uses her back tires to hold onto the corners so that the camera wouldn't see her, and used the front to balance.

As Grem types in the code to open the door he asks the Chevrolet Vega something he just realized, "Was there anyone else watching with you?" The Chevrolet Vega looks wide-eyed realizing what he just did as Grem gives him a glare. The Chevrolet Vega looks relieved when the door opens, as they both drive into the room that has surprising gotten less dusty. Before they could even turn around both were slammed into the wall by Sally. The Porsche leaves the room before they can do anything to react and locks the door; using the memory of the vibrations she heard of what taps were on which number when Grem entered the code. However there is a huge creaking sound but Sally just shrugs it off and continues.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the fifth floor, Miles Axlerod is pacing, worried about what has been taking Grem and Kirk so long.<strong> (AN: Kirk is the orange Chevrolet Vega. Sorry. P.S. Chevrolet Vegas are bad working cars too the why there with lemons)** He's especially worried because he knows this is a very old building and can probably fall down if there is too much is going on. Professor Z on the other tire is not as concerned, planning enough in his head and always having a poker face.

Acer has gotten a call from Grem saying that Sally has escaped and embarrassingly tells him that she lock them in. Acer being really annoyed at this point sends other lemons to go find and recapture her. The Pacer goes to see Axlerod and the Professor to tell them what happened and as to what they should do to her. Zundapp tells him carelessly to do whatever he wants with her. Axlerod is rather surprised by this conversation as not only has Sally gotten away, but also how Zundapp doesn't immediately state what to do with her or how to punish her.

Before Acer could leave a scream of excitement was heard. It gets louder and louder before it literally comes crashing and flying through the wall.

"What the flying…" yells Acer just surprised seeing this along with Zundapp, Axlerod, and other lemons that were body guarding the two. Acer narrowly misses being crushed by the ceiling as everyone in the room looks to see the car that could have killed them. They see it's none other than Mater with monster truck tires as states with a loud macho man type voice "I will crush you like a bug."

"You idiot! You could've killed us!" says Acer rather ticked off at the slightly intimidating tow truck.

"I'm not an idiot. _**I AM A MAN!**_"yells Mater as he activates his guns for some reason and starts shooting at random directions. All the lemons start leaving the room because he has no control over his weapons. After few minutes of shooting at mostly nothing he realizes that they're all gone and starts going down the hallway looking for them.

Meanwhile, Holley has just flown herself and Finn to the where Mater had provided his unaware, unconventional and possibly unintentional distraction/attack.

"So this worked rather well," says Holley as she looked at the freshly added bullet marks on the wall.

"Did he earn some _man_ point for you?" Holley snickers at Finn's comment, but stops after seeing part of the floor fall beneath.

"Holley, check the structure." Finn commands her as they exit the room and going their separate ways in the hallway. Holley pulls up her holographic computer screen while driving and telling Finn the necessary physical history about the building via built-in communicator.

"Okay, it was built in 1944, it has suffered six fires between 1960 and 1985, three earthquakes, and a slight flood by 1980."

"How is thing still stand?" said Finn incredulously of the surprising amount of damage the edifice.

"I'm actually surprised by that myself," Holley responds as she tells him that it was built very quickly and cheaply, because the contractor was getting low on cash making it unstable even back when it was in business. They now know that the stakes are higher, having to find Sally _and_ Mater quickly before the building fall on top of all of them.

Meanwhile, three lemons are pursuing Sally after being notified that she escaped. The Porsche drives away from them as soon she's spotted, with her being a sports car it's easy for her to get a head. The lemons give a nod to each other as they activate their guns and try shooting at her. She narrowly dodges the bullets with swift serpentine movements and quick, light on her tires swerves. She sees an obstacle of lemons queued horizontally blocking her way, staring right at her with their guns, waiting for her to slow down, surrender and possibly do who-know-what with her. Just as they think that Sally's at a dead end with car-blockade and the lackeys catching up to her, she keeps driving toward them accelerating more, the closer she gets. At approximately 3 feet from the lemon barrier Sally jumps over them with a slight rough landing. Just as she turned to the next hallway, sees that all the lemons have crashed into each other.

This crash leads a few I-beams tumbling, nearly hitting the group. They realize that they need to get out of here, really fast. However one of the lemons remembers that Grem and Kirk are still locked in Sally's prison. While some of them object to rescuing the two, they decide to help anyways.

* * *

><p>At the moment Grem and Kirk are waiting absent-mindedly, for someone to open… Well, Kirk that is. Grem on the other tire is more impatient; worried that they won't be able to get out here, and that they will die via unsteady building.<p>

"Hey, why did the Professor call her a tramp?" asked the Vega.

Grem sighs, irritated by how Kirk not even bothered that they're trapped. "I think it's because of the tattoo." He answers with Kirk raising an eye at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Kirk still gives him the look.

"WHAT? Why are looking at me like that?" Grem asked getting angrier and confused as to what he said or did that he's receiving this look.

"Hey, I'm just saying." The Chevrolet Vega replies vaguely, while avoiding eye contact with Grem.

"Are you say that…" he stops, processing what Kirk is saying and scoffs at that idea. "Really? Whatever."

The ceiling lowers itself, and Kirk finally starts to panic thinking that it's the end of the line for them, while Grem is surprisingly calm. Does he not care about living? Does he want to die? However, Grem knew exactly what would happen. The opens with a few lemons by it tell both of them to get out of there. They drive out of there and all of them witness the ceiling crashing on the ground. Dust flies out as if trying to avoid being crush, Grem and Kirk look at each other thinking that it could've been them. All of the lemons give each other warning looks, as a reminder that they need to find a way out of here.

* * *

><p>Sally, after having seen parts of the building fall (what she thought) on top of the lemons; realizes that like the lemons, she needs to get out; not only to make sure Lightning doesn't lose the race on purpose, but to get out alive as well. She hears abstruse, hick accented yells that sound familiar. Though it is louder and obnoxious than most cars would usually be use to, even to those who know him… <em>"Oh no," <em>thought Sally, hoping it isn't what she thinks it is. _"Please tell me he's not wearing monster truck tires…" _

"And he is…" she says aloud facingthetaller towtruck, by default. They both look at each other, as Mater's loud monster truck wrestler character turns back into his wide-eyed, happy-go-lucky, hillbilly quirkiness when seeing his friend.

"Miss Sally, I found ya!" he pronounces happily, not questioning how or why she's out here. They hear the harsh rumbling, and Mater looks a bit concern despite not knowing what's happening with the building.

"We _really_ got to get out," said Sally warningly to Mater.

"What about Finn and Holley?" Mater asked worried about his spy friends, which he realized he violently went in the building from a burst of excitement due to his random monster truck carsona.

Sally not knowing Mater had called Finn and Holley is surprised, even though she really shouldn't be that much. She doesn't want them to get hurt so she tells Mater that they should go to the top of building to maybe get a car-phone signal from them.

* * *

><p>Holley is still searching for Sally and Mater until she stops. She didn't stop because of adversaries, a secret plan that the villains are coming up, or any discovery, but by realization.<p>

"I'm an idiot." Holley stated to herself as she activates her communicator that contacts Finn.

"Now Miss Shiftwell, don't be so hard yourself." Finn reassures her. "We'll find them."

"No Finn, I mean that we've had trackers on them the whole time, but we didn't bother reactivating them after we found the building". Despite not seeing Finn, she definitely knew from his pause that he was blushing for him and Holley forgetting about their present tracking equipment. She looks around her surroundings to make sure there is no one to delay her and starts activating the tracking devices on Mater and Sally. She finds out they are together.

"Ok, good news they're together."

"Where are they now?"

"Well, it looks like they're heading to the top." With that said Finn races to the top of the building to find them, while Holley takes a different route.

* * *

><p>Mater and Sally have just arrived to the top of building and are about to call Finn and Holley. It's surprisingly windy out unlike when Mater got to the building about an hour ago. Just as Sally was about to call Finn and Holley, she was grabbed by the bumper by a tow cable; the tow cable belonging to the same tow truck that kidnapped her. What they had thought was a strong gust of wind was actually a helicopter hiding just off the edge. Sally is slowly being lifted into air, hanging by the tow truck's hook. Luckily Mater grabbed on to her front-right axle before she gotten to high to catch her. It was now a tug-a-war match with Sally being the flag, making it very uncomfortable her as they try to pull her. Mater, with his monster truck tires, is given an advantage, as he is heavier with these tires on and makes it harder for the helicopter to both lift both him and Sally.<p>

However that's when the helicopter started flying toward the edge of the building. Mater, pulling Sally from behind, tries driving forward with as much strength as can muster, but the helicopter is still moving to the edge. As Mater gets closer and closer to edge, Sally starts to worry, as she knows Mater will not give up on his friends. If Mater falls of the edge, so will she and possibly everyone on the helicopter, that is if they'd rather save themselves and drop her with him.

Sally gets an idea. "Mater!" she stated uncomfortably, "Rockets!"

Mater with confused look on his face, not truly understanding what she's talking about, suddenly realizes what she means.

"Hey computer, make them rockets come out." Mater orders his voice-activated computer.

"Request acknowledged." The female-voiced computer automatically says normally after every weapons request as it activates the weapon of choice in seconds of being stated.

Mater zooms forward with Sally, the helicopter and the tow truck on the helicopter in along. They're all about to fall off the edge on the opposite side of the building until a certain Aston Martin grabs on to Mater's back tires using two of his many grabbling hooks. Holley, with plane wings, swoops through the tow truck's cable, cutting it with her wings, as it releases Sally as she lands rather hard on the ground. Finn, still holding on to a heavy, monster truck Mater is noticing some growing cracks on the ceiling and the sound of things starting to fall apart. Sally notices this too and tries to drive over, but is stop by a warning from Finn.

"STOP! Sally drive _slowly_."

She did as she was told and drove slowly as she can, being cautious as whether she will fall and what weak points the ground has.

Finn gives another order to her in this situation, "Tell Mater to activate his parachute". Sally understands what he wants her to but is concerned about Finn safety. He hears louder cracking sounds and he stressfully yells "HURRY!"

She gives him a worried glance and tells Mater what to do. "Mater, I'm going to grab on to your tow cable. When Finn says go, activate your parachutes." Sally instructs him.

"Okay!" Mater, almost off edge, yells in understanding.

"Ready?" Finn asks. Sally nods as grabs and on to Mater's hook by the front tire, while Mater couldn't nod because it would involve them tipping over.

"Go." Finn lets go of Mater's back tires as he watches Mater and Sally fall of the edge… and then come back up via parachute. The building starts falling down but Finn is surprisingly not worried. Just as he was about to fall with the building, Holley flies down quickly toward him as he fired his grabbling hooks at her.

"I couldn't catch up to them," said Holley sadly.

Finn sighs.

"We'll get them later. Right now let's just get Mater and Sally back safely." Responds slightly disappointed in Holley, wishing she could've stop them. For now, he wants to help his friends stay safe as Holley flies a little fast to catch up with Mater and Sally.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do about Hicks?" asked the Range Rover.<p>

"Don't worry. I already took care of everything." Answers the Zundapp with a calm tone. Little did Axlerod know that he was internally satisfied with what has happened.

"So you called him?" The Professor nods.

"Did you destroy the phone afterwards?" He nods again.

"Did you tell him that she escaped?"

"Well… not exactly." Professor Z answers somewhat hesitant to his comrade.

Axlerod cocks an his windshield as he plainly asks, "What _did_ you tell him?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the race, Chick Hicks is called into the pits by his crew chief. "<em>Why would they be calling me?<em>" Chick thought to himself as he drives up to his pit crew. He doesn't feel any lack of tire pressure or holes in them, so no need for a tire change. Nor does he need a refill. He hopes that what they're calling him in for, better be important. One of pitties gives Chick a phone. Before Chick could who is the voice that he recognizes gives him very quick, but thorough instructions.

The voice on the other end tells him to make a new deal with McQueen, though doesn't tell him why.

"Wait! Why?" asked Chick getting confused as to why he should change the deal with McQueen? Wouldn't the new deal give Chick more of a disadvantage?

Before he could try to argue the voice yells at him hurriedly, "Just do it! And make sure break this after I'm done."

Confused at that last part, Chick checks the scoreboard and sees that McQueen is almost a lap ahead of him. He race out of pit area and runs over the phone that the voice said to destroy. He's now a lap behind that he has to make up. He ignores the fans, the racers, and even his crew chief warning to be careful. All he has on his mind right now is catching up with McQueen and winning.

Win the race at all cost is what Chick's been told to ever since started racing. The one car that's been in his way for the past five years has that "nice guy" identity that's made him lose his fans and respect. McQueen's "nice guy" reputation, however, is what Chick felt as a sign of weakness that he's been trying to use against him for the past few years. That's why he sought the help of the lemons. It worked so well at the beginning of the race, why is McQueen not in second place? Does he really not care about his friends? Does he not take those lemons seriously? Granted Chick didn't when he first decided to talk to them, but quickly did as soon as the boat blew up.

Chick sees McQueen and is catching to him quickly. Luckily he made up the lost lap when McQueen went to the pits. 40 laps lefts, should he do this? As McQueen leaves the pits Chick pulls up to him, with a poker face gleaming with arrogance, but thoughtfully unsure as to whether this'll work. "Hey, McQueen! I've been thinking?"

"Oh… well that's something different for you today. Isn't it?" Lightning said sarcastically.

Chick trying his best to show that last comment hasn't gotten to him continues. "Anyways, I wanna change that deal a little bit." Lightning looks confused for a moment gives him a questioning glance.

"If you win I promise I won't do anything to the girl and you can keep her." Chick explains, as it's sort of painful inside him, while Lightning is still suspicious of what he's saying. "If I win, she's mine."

"**NO WAY!**" Lightning yells a little too loudly, startling a couple racers driving past them.

"Really, McQueen? Do you really want to this to happen? They could do much worse to her," Chick attempts converting McQueen into this offensive deal, knowing that he's right. They could do worse to Sally, he's knows that, Chick knows that, and so does everyone else. However, Chick has made a deal like this before, and Lightning has given the same response, but someone ended up dying a while later. Even thought it might not have been Chick's fault for his death, Lightning had a feeling deep down that Chick could've done something. At this point, he knows that Chick will let something happen to Sally.

As much as Lightning really didn't want to make this deal he reluctantly agrees. Winning the race honestly wouldn't be a problem for McQueen. It's that, what if Chick doesn't keep his side of the deal? That he's lying? Before Lightning could think anymore a small crash happens between three cars.

"Look out!" someone yells from the headset to him. Lightning listens to the voice barely evading those cars as he goes into the next turn. He knows that voice, it's straightforward, caring, has a lot of common sense, with two words and that worried warning he instantly knew who it was.

"Sally?"

"I'm okay, Stickers," she assures him warmly, as she begins a spirited cry. "Now let's win this race!"

With that Lighting accelerates with renewed hope. He's going to win this race for Sally, to protect her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Chick went back into the pits, needing to refuel. He knows it's really risky going into the pits during the last 20 laps, but he's never raced this hard without cheating before. The three racers that crash were his doing, since he made that new deal with McQueen. Chick was the only racecar at the pits and while refilling he noticed a blue car a few pits areas, at McQueen's pit site. After being refueled, he dashes to McQueen's pit crew hoping that what he saw wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately, he was right as he races off, muttering curses as he barely passes the pace car.<p>

Anger, instead of gas is now fueling Chick as he slams any car that is getting in his way. He is now a few yards behind McQueen as he yells, "You sneaky son of a…"

"Watch your **mouth!**" a racer ahead of him yells, covering up the profanity.

Chick in his annoyance and temper slams the racer into another as a larger crash starts. He rams, slams, and crashes racecars in order to slow McQueen down. If he loses this race, then he'll lose the one thing that he can easily use to get to McQueen. "_Win at all cost_." He thought to himself, as he slams another car that trying to avoid him.

"You need to see a therapiiiiiiissssssssstttttt t!" a slammed racecar yells as he flips in the air and crashing other racers driving forward as the car crashes keep building up. Chick smiles at his work, thinking that'll slow McQueen down.

Lightning, however, is driving through the crash as Sally and the pit crew tell him what cars Chick had crashed, how he hit them and the where they might've landed. "Might've landed" being the key word as the crash is too smoked out to clearly see where the racers landed, and it's even getting hard to tell where Lightning is.

Despite this, Lightning is bearing well mainly with the help of Sally. She seems to have a way of knowing Hicks is going to do as he nears a car and quickly thinking up a plan as he makes a move. The sounds of cars crashing and screaming in the background also give Sally a good idea of what's going on in the crash and where Lightning has to dodge and turn.

Eventually, Lightning's out of the crash, ready to surprise Hicks and win the race.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chick has stopped ramming, bumping, and crashing cars, thinking that he's done enough to subdue McQueen. He smirks to himself, thinking he's finally beaten McQueen. Thinking that he'll win two trophies, and rubbing it in his face. The thought of Lightning McQueen having to tell his girlfriend about her being a prize, the hurt looks both will have as they depart, and not to mention the nice built she has. He starts fantasizing and congratulating himself. Nothing can ruin this plan. Clearly forgetting that the reason why he got this idea in the first place was because the lemons. "May the Manufacturer strike me down if I'm wrong!"<p>

As he said that Lightning speeds by him, as he tries catching up. Chick is directly behind Lightning and tries to sideswipe him. He almost does it until Lightning moves out of the way and Chick hits the wall. Because of this Lightning gets a further advantage ahead of Chick along with a few other racers that manage to get past the wreck. Chick ends up racing back, but as he drives he sees McQueen crossing the finish line, winning the race. Unfortunately for Chick, as he finds out that he got 6th place in the race.

Lightning after the win, tries to see Sally in the pits to make sure she's okay when he didn't hear her say anything in the final 2 laps. However, he is halted by the press and is forced to go up on stage to accept his trophy. At least the pit crew will be up there. As Lightning reaches the stage he finds Mater, Luigi, Guido, and the other pitties. No Sally?

"Hey Mater, where's Sally?" He asked concern about whether Chick did anything. Surprisingly not noticing the tow truck having monster truck tires.

"She went to yur trailer." Mater tells his nervous friend. "Don't worry Finn and Holley are there too."

With that Lightning sighs in relief knowing that Finn and Holley are protecting Sally, and feels calm enough to face the press.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chick has stormed off after scaring away the paparazzi. The annoying questions still imbedded in his head.<p>

"Was McQueen going easy on you?"

"Why did you cause that wreck?"

"Were you paying off the officials?"

"Are you still stalking McQueen?"

"Is it true about you and the therapist?"

_Ohh, the always the reliable press_, Chick had thought. He cussed them out like he usually did when he lost a race, especially at the end of the season. _Well it probably won't be any different than before._ He's actually surprise that _some_ of the paparazzi were following him despite not winning the race, and as soon as he left the press did as well going back for the he exited the stadium into the parking lot looking for his trailer, when he see the two green cars that he showed off to earlier in the race. However what Chick thought were fans as they stare at become abruptly threatening.

"That's him boys," one of the green cars said as two angered pick-up trucks that he figures is the green girls' boyfriends, as they start beating him up.

* * *

><p>After answering the reporters' questions, Lightning and his team go to the parking to head home. They see Finn and Holley guarding the trailer, just what Mater told him. The spies see their friends and let Lightning enter the trailer.<p>

"So how'd it go?" the Porsche asked after the trailer door had closed behind him.

"Oh… it went great," Lightning said nonchalantly not really thinking about whether she's talking about the last lap or the press conference. She senses a nervous tone in his nonchalance, but before she can ask him what's wrong he asks, "Are you okay?"

This is rather weird for Sally. Is he still worried about her being kidnapped? "I'm fine, I'm fine." He looks slightly relieved, but can tell that he still has something on his mind.

"Stickers, I'm okay. I'm right here," she tells him comfortingly as she comes closer, nuzzling him. Lightning smiles at her gratefully, she notices and decides to change the subject. "I hope Mater didn't cause too much trouble for the press."

"No. Why would he? I mean he's Mater, but he's done this before."

"Wait… so the monster truck tires didn't do anything?" Sally questioned in disbelief.

"Mater had monster truck tires?"

"Yeah. How did you not notice?"

"I had something else on my mind," he hinted to Sally.

Smiling, though still worried, Sally gives the racecar a peck on the fender as they stay silent on the way home, happy to be in each other's presence.

The drive back to Radiator Springs seemed rather fast for a seven-hour trip. Though it also might be contributed to the race starting early and light traffic mainly because of the spies guarding the trailer. Not to mention the pit crew (mainly Luigi and Guido) were less baggage to slow down for outside the trailer. Again, because of the spies, they were able to get to their home quicker with transportation of the spy plane, Siddeley.

The trailer had finally stopped, meaning that Mack either forgot to get more gas while Lightning was racing or they're at Radiator Springs. It was the latter, as the trailer opens revealing the town residents happily welcoming both Lightning _and_ Sally. Lightning reverse out of the trailer as he gestures her to come out as well. Neon lights begin to blare and music plays as the annual victory cruise party for Lightning starts. Everyone in town is cruising on the road, dancing, talking to one another and laughing all amongst themselves and with others. Even Holley joins the fun with Mater, smiling even more than when she is usually with him.

Like Holley, Lightning is have a great time with his partner compared to how reserved he was in the trailer. He was still worried about whether Chick is going to keep his side of the deal or not and whether or not he should tell Sally about it. Will she be angry with him? Will she be heart-broken? Will she hate him? He snaps out of his thoughts when she tells him she's needs to make a call.

Holley is also interrupted, as Finn comes over to tell her and Mater that they need to go to out into the desert so they can talk. Holley instantly knew what he was talking about, but Mater doesn't seem to understand. She pulls on him as they drive over to Willy's Butte as she open the holographic computer to find the signals they found last week that are most likely spy cameras. However the signals, according to her information are gone.

"They must've taken them after they got Sally," Finn says, angered at himself for not have gotten the lemons. "Mater, we're going to need you to keep a sharp on the town. Come up with an evacuation plan just in case, and make sure that if anyone new shows up, check their identification and report it to us."

Mater listens intensely at Finn's precaution, but comes up with a question that he now just realizes. "Hey, how'd you knows where Miss Sally was anyways?"

Holley looks at him slightly nervous as she tells him, "Well… after the World Grand Prix incident, we had to put trackers on everyone in Radiator Springs in case of emergencies like this."

Mater looks at her sadly thinking that it's invading his friends' privacy, how she didn't tell him about it sooner, and that she doesn't trust him.

"Mater we haven't activated them until now," Holley tells him hoping that it will make feel better. It did, but Mater asked as if she's going to deactivate them since they're all safe now.

"Yes," she answers her boyfriend, though hesitantly as she knows Finn wouldn't want her to do that. Holley cringes at the lecture Finn will give her, but for now tries to enjoy the rest of the night with Mater.

Meanwhile Lightning had been waiting for over an hour for Sally to come back. _Should it really take this long to make a call?_ He starts to drive over to office to see what's going on. As he reaches the Cozy Cone sign and sees Sally crying. He wants to go over and see what's wrong, but something is telling him that he should let her be alone for a while.

Same with what she did for him when Doc died.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Random request, I have poll that says which Cars villain would be the worst boyfriend for Sally. The choices on there are Chick Hicks, Miles Axlerod, or Professor Z. If you already voted, cool. If you haven't go ahead and do so and if you want, state it in your review. That is if you want to. <strong>


End file.
